


Out to Lunch

by Cheetara



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Desk Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Gotham City - Freeform, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheetara/pseuds/Cheetara
Summary: Jim Gordon drops in at the most frustrating time...





	Out to Lunch

For the first time in what seemed like forever the sun was shining on Gotham. You could see that it was the most gorgeous summer's day outside the precinct as you practically skipped towards Forensics. When you opened the door to Ed's office you were unsurprised to see him buried in files and focused intently on writing up a report on the PC. 

"You haven't had a break have you?" You asked him, already knowing the answer.

Ed's eyes flicked up over the brim of his glasses for a second to regard you and just as quickly returned to the screen where he continued typing. "I have to get this finished for Detective Gordon, so no time for breaks, no."

You walked around the side of the huge desk, carefully pushing aside some of the files so you could hop up and sit on the edge of it. 

"A break will do you the world of good Ed, and it's so nice outside, I thought we could eat out in the park today? When we come back you'll be refreshed, I promise." 

Edward sat up, cocking his head slightly as he considered your proposal. 

"Eating out, hmm. Okay. Yes, I think that's a wonderful idea!" he beamed at you and you felt your heart melt again. "Before we go though, would you mind having a quick look at this..."

He got up and pulled his chair out for you to sit down.

"Let me know how it sounds."

You shifted closer into the desk, flicking the glasses which were perched atop your head, down to your eyes so you could focus. Ed rummaged about near the filing cabinets at the other side of the desk.

"Hmm... is this attached to the Wayne case?" You asked, looking up to find that Ed had disappeared. 

"Ed?"

You nearly jumped clear of the chair as you felt hands on your knees, gently pulling them apart.

"Ed..." you said warily. peering under the desk to see an all-too-familiar mischievious glint in his eyes. "Ed, what are you doing?" 

What he was actually doing was pushing your skirt up towards your hips and pulling the chair further in towards him. "When you said you wanted to eat out - " You wriggled as he reached up under your skirt and started pulling at your underwear. "Well, it gave me an idea... c'mon, scoot." he instructed, making you lift up off the seat so he could slide your knickers all the way off. 

You laughed and squinted at him. "Did I just see you putting those in your pocket mister?"

Ed grinned, smoothing his long fingers back up your thighs and pressing them open. "Shush, I thought you were going to check the report for me?"

"Well I would if I wasn't so god-damn distracted!" You gasped as you felt his hot breath on your pussy. He wasted no time in licking the flat of his long tongue right between the folds and roughly up and over your clit.

"Just try." He gave a smile and a wink from beneath the table before delving back between your legs making you moan much louder than you'd meant to, what with being in a fricking police building and all. 

"God, Ed..." You started reading the beginning of the document but it wasn't long before your eyes lost focus and you sank back in the chair as Ed grasped the outside of your thighs firmly. He licked slow, then fast and then agonizingly slow again, sucked on your swollen clit a little before plunging that devilishly long talented tongue deep inside, only to replace it soon after with two fingers that were mercilessly in pursuit of the spot that made you scream as he flicked the tip of his tongue over, and over, and over and... 

"Fuck- Ed...  
oh god, Ed please,  
_I'm so close..."_

Then it all happened at once. The door to the office opened suddenly, you sat bolt upright clamping your legs together both hearing and feeling Ed smack his head off the underside of the table which you managed semi-successfully to cover with a fake coughing fit as you tried to quickly wrangle your laboured breathing back to 'normal person working at a desk' levels. 

"Oh um, hi DETECTIVE GORDON!" You said a little too loudly into the desk. 

Jim regarded you rather confusedly for a moment. "Hey. I'm sorry if I scared you-"

"Oh noooo! No, no not at all- I was just, um- so engrossed in this work and all-" you gestured to all the files and folders laying around. "Uh, yeah, just helping out Ed, y'know...busy busy." 

You knew Jim wasn't buying this at all. 

"Uh, good, good. I actually came up here to see Ed... is he around?" He asked. 

You felt Ed's hands back on your legs and you tried to gently kick him away as you smiled awkwardly at Gordon. You were thankful for the ridiculous amount of cabinets surrounding the desk. 

"NO! No, he's uh, obviously not here at the moment. You must have just missed him!" you replied, directing the negative through gritted teeth at the table again. 

Gordon looked around the office. "Oh, it's just, I thought I heard you talking to someone, just before I came in..." 

"Oh! Yes well, that'd just be me talking to myself. Y'know, reading out loud, helps me focus and all, heh." You could feel Ed grinning against your inner thigh. You squirmed but he held you firm. 

"Helping him with the Wayne case huh?" Gordon leaned over the desk, looking at the files. "Great work, good. How're we lookin'? Turned up anything else we can use?"

"Mmm!" You groaned as Ed was back on you, "I uh, mmhm!" You coughed several times again trying to cover up the fact you were right back on the edge of an orgasm as well as the wet sounds coming from under the desk that you were paranoid Gordon could hear. 

"Hey, you alright? You look a little, flushed. And that cough... hey I could ask Lee to come by -"

"Yes!" you practically yelled, as Ed hit his stride with his tongue and a zap of pure pleasure ripped up your spine. "I mean, yes, I'm fine.. just uh, a cold." 

"A summer cold?" Gordon raised an eyebrow. You fake-coughed again.

"Yeah, um, so don't get too close detective! Don't want you to catch it..." 

"Well I can ask Lee to look you over anyway, just in case..."

"It's, uh- really no problem.." Your nails were gouging chunks out the edge of the desk with the effort to stop yourself from screaming. "No no! It's fine honestly, I'll maybe go see her later on, yeah."

It seemed Gordon was in no fucking hurry to leave.

"Actually she was talking," He continued, "about maybe the four of us getting together for dinner sometime soon?"

Ed's fingers were back in play and your legs were shaking. 

"Yup yup yup that sounds _great_ just let us know when!"

Gordon nodded and smiled, heading for the door and turning as he put his hand on the handle. "So you'll send Ed my way if you see him?" 

" _Uhuh!_ " you croaked, nodding rapidly, every muscle in your body tense and desperate for the release that was barrelling it's way towards you.

Gordon finally opened the door and stepped through. "Please go and see Lee though, you don't look so good."

Then he was finally gone.

And so were you. You clawed at the desk, breathing hard, Ed drove his tongue steadily and his fingers curled and pressed against you. Your soft whimpers became moans, then louder, and louder until you were throwing your head back with a scream. 

The ceiling moved above you as Ed pushed the chair backwards and he came into view above you, grinning from ear to ear, the lower half of his face glistening with your arousal. 

"Wow. Wasn't that fun?" 

You blinked at him, still coming down from the intense high of pleasure.

"Well, you _sounded_ like you enjoyed it." He straightened your skirt and tidied up the mess on the desk. 

"Ed... holy shit Ed, I'm gonna kill you..." You scowled, adjusting your glasses and trying in vain to fix every other dishevelled part of you. 

"Not until after I get this report to detective Gordon, my sweet. What were your thoughts by the way?"

It was then that you noticed Ed had obviously enjoyed himself too. 

"Clean up that pretty mug of yours and meet me in the locker room in 5 minutes and I'll show you..." You smirked, suddenly ready to give him a little taste of his own medicine.

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel ['Guaranteed' is here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500035)


End file.
